Often, in professional fields where service technicians provide repair or maintenance services to customers there exists a large knowledge gap between the professionals and their customers. As a result, customers may often have difficulty understanding the reasons for making a particular repair, or the benefits that the repair or a particular maintenance activity may provide. The lack of understanding can often lead to customer frustration and dissatisfaction with the service provider and the technician.
Because mechanical devices generally include a solid frame or covering, it is difficult to inspect the device's internal components to view their operation and to inspect their status. In some cases, it may even be dangerous to observe the internal workings of a particular engine or motor. As a result, it is difficult for a customer to observe the internal components and subsystems of a particular device and it can be problematic for a service technician to explain how the device operates. Furthermore, it may be difficult to explain why certain repairs are necessary and how they prevent damage or failure of one or more of the device's components.